


the beginning (of the best/worst time of your life)

by cactusboob



Series: six roommates and a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Eric Forman, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Season Eight Exists but AU'd Like Crazy, Season/Series 08, i wrote this after bingeing friends and listening to one direction non stop so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: having six roomates is both very sucky and very amazing
Relationships: Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan, Fez/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, The Seventies Squad - Friendship
Series: six roommates and a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599616
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	the beginning (of the best/worst time of your life)

**Author's Note:**

> you're basic roommate au!
> 
> yay!

having have six roommates is not all that tv shows cracked it up to be.

it's actually extremely annoying and inconvenient. 

like that time when he and buddy were passing pg13 and were entering rated r when hyde and kelso walked in with a couple of beers and a lot of burns for the two of them.

to be fair, they maybe should've been in kelso and eric's room (hell, that still wouldn't have been completely safe) but, _still._

or, how about the fact that there's basically no room in the apartment?

there's only three bedrooms and _one_ bathroom. 

which is just stupid, mind you. in eric's opinion, every place that has three bedrooms should have two bathrooms. that's just common sense but, whatever. 

and to make matters worse, donna and jackie love spending eighteen hours (ok, so maybe he's being a bit dramatic) in the bathroom doing make up and plucking their eyebrows and shaving or whatever the hell it is girls do in the bathroom. 

honestly, that's not even the worst part!

but, eric's getting ahead of himself.

let's start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

it starts in the basement, naturally. 

"man, i need to move out. i mean, im nineteen and i still live with my parents. jeez, how's that gonna help me get girls?" eric says, reaching for the blunt. 

"i dunno, man. some girls find that whole bum thing sexy." hyde responds. "and where would you live anyway?"

"and with who?" fez adds.

"i don't know. somewhere. you guys?"

"hmm" hyde hums and then kelso says something very stupid and that was that.

* * *

eric had thought that the others had forgotten about the whole situation"move out" conversation when, some days later, kelso comes into the basement with multiple newspapers and pens.

"what are those for?" he asked.

kelso seemed momentarily confused and then said,"oh. they're for apartment searching."

and that was that.

* * *

finding an apartment was actually extremely hard.

hyde needed the place to be close grooves, kelso needed it near the police department, eric the community college and buddy morgan's. 

and, then, you had to factor in the possibility of the girls staying with them.

they'd need it next to the radio and the tv station place.

in the end, though, fez managed to find the perfect one. (the only flaw was the whole three bedrooms, one bathroom thing.)

and that was that.

* * *

somehow, in the midst of the boys moving in, the girls did, in fact, manage to wiggle their way into living in the apartment.

eric's not really sure how it happened. 

but, donna and jackie are here now and that is that.

* * *

living in a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment with the girl to boy ratio being 2:4 (occasionally 2:5 or 3:4) is quite hectic but, eric forman enjoys it.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly do not what this is
> 
> (maybe it'll be a serious??)


End file.
